Tommy Phelps
Tommy Phelps, a character from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series, is the director of Double Agent, the movie Your Character and Matt Rodriguez act in. He made his first appearance in ''Book 2'', Chapter 2. Appearance Tommy has brown eyes, short, black hair and dark skin. He wears a dark yellow Aloha shirt that leaves his chest partly exposed, red-tinted sunglasses, and a dark gray cap. Personality Tommy generally exudes an attitude of assurance in his approach to filming; however, he cares little for storyline and character development and dismissively states that such scenes can be handle in post-production. Instead, he is more concerned with action sequences, and often exclaims "BOOM BOOM!" when discussing those scenes. His approach to his ideals of 'girl power' are often misogynistic, as he focuses more on the physical appeal of the actresses in his production rather than their acting quality. He also appears afraid of confrontation, pointing to or blaming Dave for not keeping you apprised rather than just telling you the truth about the changes happening on the movie. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast Of The Town (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-les * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Are You Ready To RUMBLE? * Chapter 7: A Shot Across The Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain Book 3 * Chapter 4: Director's Cut The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Viktor Montmartre Tommy works for Viktor and is considered by Leland St. James to be a puppet. This is proven true when he obeys Viktor's orders to cut the film budget at the risk of the cast and crew's health and safety, and disregards future risks from the decision. Your Character Tommy initially had a general liking of your character due to your appeal rather than performance. For many scenes, he is hesitant, if not reluctant, to consider your character's suggestions toward a more empowering portrayal, though he expresses approval of scenes you master. However, his attitude towards you change after your working relationship with Viktor deteriorates, and he grows increasingly frustrated with your opinions. In Book 3, you have the option to meet with him as a possibility for him to direct your movie, and you can chose the way you want to treat him - rudely or with respect. Apricott Persimmon Tommy is annoyed with Apricott's arrogant behavior and her dismissive attitude during filming. However, due to the fact that she is Viktor's niece, he is incapable of refuting her actions, regardless of what he thinks. Matt Rodriguez Matt stars in the movie Tommy directs. After Matt's accident in Chapter 9, if you don't get into the ambulance, you will ask Tommy to go in your place. He is clearly surprised and asks you why. You have to explain to him that he as the director has to go to the hospital and make sure his star is okay. Later in the same chapter, you overhear a conversation between him and Dave where Tommy partially blames Matt for the accident, saying that Matt made "an idiot move". Trivia * He shares the same forename as Tommy Walsh, a character from the ''Veil of Secrets'' book. * He frequently uses explosions and CGI in his movies and puts much more focus on explosions, effects, and the attractiveness of the stars than on the script. According to Markus Von Groot, Tommy has "the highest bikini-to-explosion ratio in the industry". It seems to be a nod to or parody of Michael Bay’s directing style. Criticisms by the series other directors (Thomas Hunt & Marcus) of his lack of ability to focus on compelling dialogue and art in his films also seems to parody real life criticisms of Bay’s work. * He was a past contestant on Connect Four. * He uses finger guns often when speaking. * His past movies include Skydivers. * He will make a cameo appearance in the final chapter of The Heist: Monaco if you unlock Peter Graves's good ending. * The name Tommy is of Greek, English and Aramaic origin, which means "twin". It's a variant of the name Thomas. ** The surname Phelps is of English origin and means "Philip's son". The name Philip is of Greek origin and means "love of horse". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities